Perdonar es Divino
by Mizuho
Summary: Sesshoumaru aprende que el dinero no da la felicidad cuando se ve a punto de perder todo lo que realmente ama y no supo apreciar. Oneshot. SesshXRin. R&R onegai!


"**Perdonar es Divino"**

**Por Mizuho**

"Acta de Divorcio". Dictaba el documento frente a él. Una firma y estaría separado de la que estaba seguro era el amor de su vida. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el porqué de aquella separación. La amaba, de eso no cabía dudas, su esposa era el amor de su vida y sabía bien que nunca tendría una mujer siquiera parecida a ella. La cabeza le explotaría, no encontraba la razón, sabía que ella aún lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que esa misma separación la estaba matando poco a poco.

Entonces recordó la noche en que ella le pidió el divorcio.

-**Flashback-**

Habían hecho el amor, pero él estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, ella ya estaba vestida. Le rogó que por favor no llegara tarde esa noche, que tenían que hablar. Sin embargo, llegó a la hora acostumbrada, pasadas las 10 de la noche. Ella lo esperaba sentada en la sala, con una taza de café en las manos y un calendario marcando los días a más de una quincena. Al verlo, él sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos, se apresuró a preguntarle si estaba embarazada, a lo que ella le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Embarazada? Sesshoumaru, no me has tocado en 2 meses… anoche fue la primera vez en dos meses que hacemos el amor y tú te dormiste.

-Estaba cansado…

-No es excusa.

-Y entonces, qué es esto?

-Esto? Estos son los 23 días que tienes sin ver a tu hijo… me imagino que son más. Pero éstos son los últimos 23 días en los que lo he llevado a la cama llorando porque su papá no le habla. Qué es lo que pretendes, Sesshoumaru? Que yo lo críe sola?

-Rin…

-Ya no lo aguanto más…

-Qué cosa?

-Todo esto. Ya no lo aguanto más. No soporto tener que esperarte por dos meses para que te duermas al poner la cabeza en la almohada.

-Estaba cansado…

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ME HICISTE SENTIR INSIGNIFICANTE! COMO A UNA MALDITA PUTA!

-Rin…

-Yo no soy tu amante, Sesshoumaru, soy tu esposa! Y merezco respeto!

-Yo nunca te he faltado al respeto! Y no tengo amantes!

-No las tienes porque no tienes el tiempo para ellas!

-Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema es que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tu hijo se rompió un brazo! Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru, tiene un maldito yeso color naranja! Te llamé, me harté de llamarte! Y tú en una maldita reunión que nunca acabó. Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de preguntarme para qué te llamaba, o de preguntar por él. HACEN 4 DÍAS QUE ESTÁ ENYESADO!

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-No es cierto, eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es! No te has acordado siquiera que tienes un hijo en 4 días. Qué esperas que yo haga? A veces pienso que no te olvidas de mí porque me ves cuando te vas a dormir…

-Perdóname…

-Yo? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sesshoumaru. Yo sólo quiero el divorcio…

-No. Rin, no… lo que sea menos eso…

-Dámelo… dámelo porque así me duele menos el no verte todos los días… Por Kami, Sesshoumaru hace mucho que nos abandonaste… 8 años de abandono son demasiado… tu hijo no sabe lo que es una tarde con su papá. Ryu no sabe jugar contigo… Dámelo… a ver si así logro reparar el daño en mi hijo…

Sesshoumaru la vio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acarició su rostro, ella se apoyó en su mano.

-Es que ya no me amas?

-Sí te amo, Sesshoumaru, te amo con toda mi alma… pero tú no sabes vivir con nosotros… sólo vives para tu trabajo y crees que con llenarnos de lujos, haces tu trabajo.

-Yo te amo, Rin… yo te amo… dame una oportunidad…

-Te las he dado, Kami es testigo… y cada vez me destrozas el corazón en pedazos más pequeños…

-Rin…

-No, Sesshoumaru… mi corazón ya no soporta más…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le permitió llorar ampliamente sobre su pecho. Le llenó la cabeza de suaves besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su intercomunicador.

-Te pedí que no me pasaras llamadas…

-Lo siento, señor Kazami… pero… su hijo está aquí… y me pide una cita para hablar con usted…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y fue por su hijo. El pequeño de pelo negro y ojos pardos sonrió al verlo. Al volver a la oficina, lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Papi…

El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla. Acarició su rostro y su barba descuidada. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien… papi… yo sé que estás ocupado… yo quería hacer una cita con tu secretaria...

-No tienes que hacer citas para estar conmigo…

-Y entonces qué hago con esto?

El pequeño sacó de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Ryu, qué es todo esto?

-Es que yo sé que vas a perder dinero cuando yo esté aquí… así que quiero reponerlo…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a su hijo y no pudo evitar lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a su pequeño hijo con fuerza.

-Perdóname, perdóname…

Le tomó que su hijo de 5 años quisiera comprar una hora de su tiempo para darse cuenta de su error. Lo continuó abrazando con fuerza. El pequeño capturó una lágrima antes de que se perdiera en su barba.

-Qué pasa, papi?

-Ryu, lo siento, tanto!

Ryu besó a su padre en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Mami me dijo que cuando tú me pidieras perdón, te perdonara… por que tú eres como yo y a veces no sabes lo que haces…

Sesshoumaru sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, hijo…

-De verdad, papi?

-Sí… te amo…

Ryu lo abrazó sonriendo y lo llenó de besos. Entonces, Sesshoumaru pensó en algo obvio.

-Ryu, quién te trajo? Tu mamá sabe que estás aquí?

-…-

-Kami, Ryu, cómo llegaste aquí?

-Mami me mandó a buscar con tu chofer…

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y llamó a Rin.

-Rin…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, te iba a llamar justo ahora, tienes el celular de tu chofer?

-Sí, Rin…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, él fue a buscar a Ryu y no volvió.

-Rin, escúchame…

-Dónde está mi hijo?

-Está conmigo.

-Está contigo?

-Ryu le pidió que lo trajera a mi oficina. Lo llevaré más tarde…

-Está bien?

-Sí, está bien… te lo voy a poner.

Sesshoumaru le pasó el teléfono a Ryu.

-Mami, mi papi me quiere!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Una vez que terminó de hablar con ella, le pasó el teléfono a Sesshoumaru.

-Lo vas a traer?

-Sí… pero más tarde…

-Está bien…

-Rin... te amo…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y se quedo pensativo. Ryu lo sacó de su hipnotismo.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Papi, porqué trabajas tanto? Yo te quiero ayudar para que puedas estar con mami más tiempo…

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Ryu… tu mami y yo…

-Sabes? Anoche mami estaba rezando… y ella le pidió a Kami que te hiciera cambiar… que ella no quiere que te vayas… pero que no sabe cómo enseñarte lo que es importante…

-Ryu…

-Es verdad papi… no me gusta como está mami… se la pasa triste… y casi no come… pero me hace comer…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Yo hablaré con tu mami… ahora… dime, qué quieres hacer?

-Nada… ya te dije lo que te quería decir… cuánto dinero perdiste?

-No… no perdí nada… gané mucho…

Sesshoumaru lo sentó sobre su escritorio y se quitó su fino saco de costura italiana, dejándolo sobre su saquera. Cargó a su pequeño.

-Tú y yo, nos vamos de paseo…

-Pero papi…

-No pienses en eso. Vamos…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó a un centro de juegos, donde hicieron de todo, comenzando por manejar carros de carrera. Sesshoumaru controlaba los frenos y Ryu el volante.

-Más rápido!

-No tanto, después no puedes…

-Más rápido!

Sesshoumaru aceleró un poco. Ryu iba fascinado de poder manejar un auto de verdad. Pero llegó a un punto donde no podía controlarlo, entonces, Sesshoumaru tomó el volante, al terminar, Ryu le dijo que tenía hambre. Fueron a comer hamburguesas y luego jugaron en las maquinas de video juegos, terminaron jugando a la guerra de pintura, disparándose balas de pintura. Llegaron a la casa riendo a carcajadas y llenos de pintura hasta el pelo. Al verlos, Rin no pudo decir nada, Ryu entró corriendo, mientras cargaba con varios juguetes. Sesshoumaru le mostró un gran ramo de rosas.

-Me daría el privilegio, hermosa dama, de compartir con usted nuestros últimos momentos de tediosa unión?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Quiero hablar contigo…

Rin lo dejó pasar, recibió las rosas que le ofrecía y lo besó en la mejilla en agradecimiento. Ryu corrió hasta Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó.

-Ryu... vete a bañar…

-Pero papi…

-Anda, ve…

-Y tú te vas a quedar sucio?

-Rin, me puedo bañar?

-Claro…

Sesshoumaru se metió a bañar y Rin bañó a Ryu, quien le contaba emocionado, la tarde fantástica con su papá.

-Y mami… papi me dijo que ahora va a ser así siempre…

-Ryu…

-Mami… ya tu no quieres a papi? Porque papi me dijo que tú no quieres aguantarlo…

-Ryu, es mucho más complicado que eso…

-Mami… papi lloró hoy… y me pidió perdón… y me dijo que me ama…

Rin se sorprendió con el dato de que Sesshoumaru llorara. Lo cubrió con la toalla y lo sacó de la tina. Mientras lo vestía, Ryu le contó más detalles de su tarde juntos, y de su charla hombre a hombre. Al terminar de vestirlo, lo envió a jugar a la terraza y entró en su habitación, allí, chocó con Sesshoumaru, a quien se le resbaló la toalla con el impacto.

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru tomó la toalla y se puso el interior.

-Rin…

-Sessh…

Ambos hablaron a la vez. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dime…

-No, tú…

-Las damas primero, insisto…

-Ryu me habló de casi todo lo que hicieron…

-Supongo que te dijo que me di cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido…

-Sesshoumaru, no es así…

Sesshoumaru se puso un par de jeans.

-Me preguntaba dónde estaban mis jeans favoritos… La cosa es, Rin… La cosa es que sí fui un imbécil. Un idiota, un completo animal… y eso me costó mi matrimonio, mi vida, tu amor y el amor de mi hijo… Y Kami sabe que me quise morir cuando Ryu, con toda su inocencia me pidió sólo una hora de mi tiempo ofreciéndome reponer el dinero que perdería… Rin…

Rin le dio la espalda.

-Rin… realmente no tenemos futuro? Todo murió entre nosotros?

-Lo siento mucho, Sesshoumaru…

-No… nadie lo lamenta como yo… puedo al menos quedarme hasta que Ryu se duerma?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se terminó de vestir. Bajó las escaleras mientras Rin se sentía morir y pedía fuerzas a cielo. Los vio pasarse la tarde como padre e hijo. Sesshoumaru jugó con él, descansaron juntos y después de la cena, lo llevó a la cama y lo arropó.

-Dulces sueños, campeón…

-Te quiero, papi…

-Yo también…

Lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Vio a Rin, quien lo siguió hasta abajo.

-Cómo será la custodia?

-Vivirá conmigo, se podrá ir a tu casa cada dos fines de semana y las vacaciones de verano serán compartidas… Sesshoumaru, eso es sólo un estándar legal, tú puedes ver a tu hijo cuando quieras.

-Puedo ir a buscarlo al colegio?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Lo iría a buscar, que se pase la tarde conmigo y te lo traigo a la hora de cenar.

-Y sus tareas?

-Lo ayudaré.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por Kami, Rin. No me dejes fracasar con él también… ayúdame a recuperarlo…

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero que lo hieras más…

-No sería capaz… Rin… ayúdame con mi hijo…

-Está bien… hazlo…

-Cuánto es lo que te tengo que pasar de manutención?

-No quiero que me des dinero a mí… la manutención cubre los gastos de su ropa, y colegio…

-Claro que seguiré pagando el colegio… pero Rin, tú…

-Yo estoy bien con mi sueldo…

-Y cómo mantendrás la casa?

-Esta casa es tuya, Sesshoumaru… a mí me corresponde irme…

-Esta casa es de Ryu. Y tú eres su albacea…

* * *

Los días pasaron, se volvieron semanas y meses y el abogado de Rin le decía que Sesshoumaru no había firmado los papeles del divorcio, Rin le pidió que le diera tiempo, que él lo haría a su tiempo. Sesshoumaru intentó por varios medio de que lo perdonara, pero el dolor de Rin era mucho mayor. Sin embargo, Rin notaba el cambio en Sesshoumaru. Salía del trabajo a las 4 de la tarde, se la pasaba con Ryu y lo llevaba a su casa a la hora de la cena. Volvió a intentar hablar con Rin, pero ella no quiso escucharlo, por miedo a perdonarlo. Sesshoumaru se levantó de la silla y sacó del bolsillo de su saco el documento. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Felicidades… eres libre…

Salió de la casa arrastrando los pies cual muerto atado a sus cadenas. Sentía que no había nada más por lo que vivir. Rin, en el interior de la casa vio el papel y se sintió morir al ver su firma en el papel. Junto a ella, una tarjeta.

-"_No es que me rinda… es que no puedo vivir así…"_

Rin lo siguió a toda prisa hasta su auto. Se paralizó al verlo con su arma en la mano, se tiró sobre el auto gritando desesperadamente que no lo hiciera.

-NO, SESSHOUMARU, NO!

-RIN!

Sesshoumaru bajó del auto creyendo que había avanzado.

-Estás bien? No te hice daño?

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… no lo hagas…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Rin… estás bien?

-Prométeme que vas a seguir como hasta ahora…

-Rin…

-Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo, preciosa… soy un hombre nuevo…

-Realmente te quieres divorciar de mí?

-No, preciosa… creí que eso querías…

-Yo sólo quería que reflexionaras… nunca pensé que realmente lo firmarías…

-Rin…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… fue un error…

-No preciosa, no lo fue…

-Pero tú casi te… tú te ibas…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Porqué ibas a hacerlo?

-Qué cosa?

-Con tu arma…

-Qué? Preciosa, me estaba molestando la culata con el pantalón… no iba a hacer nada raro…

-Baka!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó abrazándola.

-Volvamos a lo importante… aún me amas…

-Claro que sí, tonto… yo sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-Perdóname preciosa…

-Y qué hay de ti? Me han dicho ciertas cosas sobre unas tipejas…

-Nada de eso es cierto, mi amor… yo aún estoy casado, y mi esposa merece respeto…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y se atrevió a robarle un beso. Aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, dejó de cargar ese peso muerto.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Qué quiere decir tu tarjeta?

-Me iba a ir a vivir lejos…

-Tonto… es que no sabes que me he estado muriendo sin ti?

-Lo siento preciosa… fui un verdadero idiota…

-Ya cállate y bésame…

Sesshoumaru rió y la cargó mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Estuvieron besándose un largo rato hasta que la temperatura bajó tanto sus respiraciones creaban un halo. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Será mejor que… yo…

-Vengas a casa y me hagas el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la tomó en brazos antes de cruzar el umbral.

-Tadaima…

-Okaerinasai…

Sesshoumaru se dedicó toda la noche a rebosarla de placer y a amarla con todo su ser, sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia y el propio con las de ella.

Se preguntó cómo fue posible soportar tantos meses lejos de ella. Una mujer maravillosa que con sólo sonreírle lograba eliminar sus problemas. Una guerrera que nunca se rinde ante las adversidades, una madre dedicada sólo a darle lo mejor a su hijo. Una esposa capaz de todo con tal de salvar su matrimonio. Una mujer enamorada que no ofrecía más que su amor en el más puro significado de la palabra.

Se quedó a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando su vientre mientras le llenaba la nuca de tiernos besitos, sonrió al ver la palabra fuerza tatuada en su espalda, en la parte baja, cerca de la línea del bikini y besó la marca.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos por esto?

-Sí…

-Olvídalo…

Rin sonrió y giró para estar frente a él. Acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru recibió el beso con los ojos cerrados. Al volverlos a abrir, ella le sonreía.

-Preciosa…

-Sí…

-Quieres volver a ser mi esposa?

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Claro que sí, tonto!

-Hay algo que quiero… que sólo tú me puedes dar…

-Qué es eso?

-Una bebita, hermosa como su mami…

Rin sonrió a un punto en que se le cerraban los ojos.

-Mi amor!

-Me vas a dar mi bebita de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa de arcoiris?

Rin asintió al borde de las lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la dejó descansar sobre su pecho.

* * *

Despertaron abrazados y sonrientes. Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Hola cariño…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con más fuerza, pegándola a su pecho. Escucharon los pasos de Ryu a través del pasillo. Al ver a Sesshoumaru abrazado a su mamá, rió y brincó de la alegría, gritando que se querían otra vez. Se subió sobre la cama y abrazó a su papá.

-Yo sabía que todavía querías a mami!

-Claro que sí…

Rin, tapándose con la colcha, se inclinó en busca de ropa, pero lo que tomó fue la camisa de Sesshoumaru. Luego de ponérsela, Ryu brincó a sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru llevó a Ryu al colegio y con ayuda de Rin devolvió su apartamento y volvió a mudarse a la casa. Luego de descansar un poco, tirados en el pasto del jardín, decidieron disfrutar de un delicioso baño juntos. Ya se acercaba la hora de la comida, Rin se metió en la cocina, y Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Sessh, qué haces?

-Te ayudo a cocinar…

Rin rió y lo dejó ayudar hasta que sintió un olor a quemado.

-Estás quemando la comida!

-No…

Sesshoumaru le mostró lo que quemaba, el acta de divorcio. Rin rió a carcajadas y se colgó de su cuello.

-Apaga eso, igual no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte.

Sesshoumaru apagó lo que quedaba de la pequeña hoguera y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hicieron la comida entre besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru fue por Ryu al colegio y al volver a la casa, lo hizo cargando con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Mami!

-Hola, Ryu…

Era el abogado de Rin. A Ryu no le caía bien, así que no lo saludó, en cambio se devolvió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa Ryu?

-…-

Sesshoumaru vio al hombre parado en frente de él.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Sí, sé quién es usted. No se preocupe por quemar, cortar, o volar el acta de divorcio, hay muchas copias disponibles a ello.

-No nos vamos a divorciar.

-Aún…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y le pidió a Ryu que fuera con Rin.

-Cómo que aún? Nos reconciliamos, no nos vamos a divorciar.

-Y cuánto va a durar eso?

-Toda la vida. Qué es lo que pretende? A qué quiere jugar?

-Usted es quien quiere jugar con ella. Y ya perdió. Perdió a una mujer maravillosa, a una mujer perfecta. Y lo que ella necesita, usted no lo tiene. Ella necesita un hombre que la atienda, que le diga que es bella…

Sesshoumaru cayó en cuenta de que el abogado de Rin se había enamorado de ella. Aunque no lo culpaba, ahora se estaba pasando de la raya. Rin se acercó a ellos, y hasta Sesshoumaru, lo tomó de la mano.

-Te lo dije, Kouga… no me voy a divorciar…

-Pero es que no ves que este hombre…

-Es el hombre que amo, es el padre de mi hijo y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Porqué no ves eso? Es el hombre que amo…

Kouga se acercó a Rin y la besó en la frente. Sesshoumaru se crispó al ver el atrevimiento.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto que haces hoy…

-No lo haré…

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo impávido mientras Rin lo guiaba hasta la puerta. Luego de cerrarla, Rin caminó lentamente hasta él y lo besó con ternura. Él la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

* * *

**9 meses después**

Sesshoumaru entra en la habitación de la clínica con una única rosa en las manos, la habitación estaba abarrotada de arreglos florales. Ryu, iba a su lado con otra flor. En la cama, una sonriente y cansada Rin cargaba en brazos a su pequeño retoño.

-Hola papi… ven a conocerme…

Dijo con la voz ronca. Sesshoumaru se acercó y ayudó a Ryu a subir a la alta cama. Acarició la cabellera y el rostro aún sudado de su esposa y sonrió.

-Déjame ver…

-Sesshoumaru, conoce a tu hija…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien de una manera tal que ella sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo desde el lugar del beso.

-Hola, princesa… yo soy tu papi…

-Hola, papi…

La pequeña pregonaba tener el pelo rubio como el de su padre, sus ojitos, que apenas abrió unos segundos cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, eran de color gris. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Es hermosa, mi amor…

-Es idéntica a su papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quedó contemplando a la pequeña. Ryu abrazó a Rin, quien lo besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien… mami…

-Sí?

-Cómo se llama mi hermanita?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Sakura…

Ambos dijeron a la vez y rieron. Sesshoumaru le permitió a Ryu ver a su hermanita, el pequeño la besó en la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sabes, papi? Estoy feliz…

-Sí? Por qué?

-Porque mi hermanita va a tener papá desde hoy…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar en la cabeza.

-Ryu, mi amor…

* * *

El llanto de la pequeña los despertó. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-Yo voy, preciosa…

-Pero es leche que necesita…

-Si le das comida de noche, se acostumbra…

-Pero es muy chiquita para dejarla sin comer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se levantó. Sacó a la pequeña de su cuna y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, princesa… hola, mi amor… cómo está mi princesita?

Sesshoumaru le cambió el pañal y se sentó en una mecedora. La pequeña cesó su llanto, Sesshoumaru sonreía y la veía verlo de vuelta. Poco a poco la pequeña se fue quedando dormida, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la acomodó de nuevo en su cuna. Sintió un abrazo en su espalda y sonrió. Acarició las manos que buscaban el calor en su vientre y giró para ver a Rin detrás de él.

-Mi amor…

-Ya se durmió. Tenía el pañal lleno.

-Tenías que dejarla comer…

-No preciosa… no es que coma mucho, es que coma bien…

-Y quién te hizo experto?

-Eres cruel, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura y le sonrió.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru fue con ella hasta la cama, donde se acomodaron abrazados. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Estoy feliz, preciosa…

-Sí?

-Sí, mi amor… nunca creí que mi vida daría un cambio tan drástico… pero sólo para bien…

-Me alegra que hayas cambiado, cariño...

* * *

Era sábado en la mañana, Rin despertó sonriendo sobre el pecho de su esposo, lo besó justo entre sus amplios pectorales, él la abrazó dormido.

-Despierta, dormilón…

-Más tarde, preciosa…

-Vamos, mi amor…

-Si no es para hacer el amor, no me levantes tan temprano…

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo volvió a besar.

-Cómo serás de flojo. Ya son las 7.

-Es sábado…

-Es el cumpleaños de tu hija?

-Rin! Hasta ella está dormida!

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru seguía con los ojos cerrados. Lo besó en la mejilla e intentó levantarse, pero él no la dejó, aferrándose a su cintura.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Sessh!

-Déjala dormir.

Rin se quedó sentada en la cama, Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre su regazo, ella acarició su larga cabellera rubia. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con cariño, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Estás segura de que no eres un ángel?

Rin rió.

-Es en serio, preciosa… tienes todas las cualidades de un hermoso ángel…

Sesshoumaru removió la blusa del pijama y la besó en el vientre, Rin se estremeció al contacto con sus cálidos labios. Sesshoumaru sonrió para sí mismo y se deslizó sobre ella dibujando un camino con sus besos hasta llegar a sus labios. Una vez allí la besó apasionadamente. Rin se dejó llenar de suaves caricias y dulces besos. Cuando pensó que Sesshoumaru la desvestiría, abrió los ojos al no sentir más caricias.

-Sessh…

-Rin… dime la verdad… te molesta esto?

-No te comprendo…

-Te molesta que siempre quiera hacer el amor?

-Sessh… qué buscas con hacer el amor? Placer ó…

-No. Es que las palabras no me son suficientes para decirte cuánto te amo… Pero sé que me comprendes cuando te hago el amor.

-Entonces, mi amor… cómo me va a molestar que me expreses con todo tu cuerpo lo que tus palabras no me pueden decir?

-Preciosa…

-Hazme tuya, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, entregándose a ella como ella se entregaba a él, en cuerpo, alma y mente.

* * *

Rin salió al jardín, donde Sesshoumaru jugaba con Ryu y Sakura. Los pequeños reían a carcajadas con las cosquillas que les hacía.

-Pa! Ió!

Sesshoumaru levantó a la pequeña sobre su cabeza haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Rin se acercó a ellos sonriendo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin acarició su rostro y se acercó a su oído.

-Estoy embarazada…

-QUÉ!

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola y ella le asintió.

-Te amo, preciosa, te amo!

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño y luego besó a Sakura que reía aún en sus brazos. Ryu se acercó a ellos. Rin lo abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Vamos a tener otro bebé!

-Mami, haz que sea varón! Onegai! Por fa! Síiii?

Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru levantó a Sakura por encima de su cabeza mientras ella reía. Nunca pensó ser más feliz que en esos momentos donde podía jurar que sin Rin a su lado, no valía la pena intentar vivir.

Rin no podía negar que Sesshoumaru había dado un giro de 360° grados. El amor y la dedicación hacia ella y sus hijos, se reflejaba en cada acción del día a día.

El nuevo miembro de la familia, fue un pequeño de 1.6 kilogramos, de pelo rubio y ensortijado y ojos esmeraldas. Sesshoumaru nunca sería capaz de expresar la felicidad que Rin le daba. Le había tomado 8 años aprender que el dinero puede mover el mundo, pero no el propio y que la felicidad que experimentaba cada día con sus hijos, no es una que el dinero pueda comprar.

"_**FIN"**_

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. Lo milagroso es que lo haya terminado. Entre clases y examenes… puagh! **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
